All Roses Have Their Thorns
by OceanButterflyFlyAway
Summary: Jace is a player, he can get any girl he wants. But what happens when he and his friends make a bet about the new girl. But is Clary just your average girl or does she have a dark secret that threatens to consume her? AU 1st TMI fanfic!
1. Clary

**This is my first Mortal Instruments Fanfic!**

**OMG! I'm soo excited! **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments or Zoolander or Ben Stiller**

* * *

All Roses Have Their Thorns

Jace POV

Magnus, Alec, Simon, Sebastian and I were walking home like we usually do on Thursday when Magnus asked, "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Sebastian and Alec asked at the same time.

"There's gonna be a new girl at school on Monday" he replied with an air of superiority. Magnus was always the first person to know the latest gossip. He was almost as bad as Alec's sister, Isabelle!

I smiled at the thought. Magnus and Izzy could be twins. Well not in looks but in personality they were almost exactly the same. Both of them loved fashion, colors and critizing Alec's wardrobe.

"Well someone seems happy to hear about that" Sebastian said slyly "Isn't that right, Jace?" he grinned at me.

"Oh great he's looking for new meat already" Simon said rolling his eyes. "That new girl better look out for Jace" Sebastian said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and just smirked "I can't help it if the ladies love me."

We all burst out laughing. Our laughter died down and Magnus spoke up "Well if Jace is so sure he can get the new girl let's make a bet."

"A bet?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I'll give you 30 bucks if you can make the new girl your girlfriend."

"Hmmm. Cool I'm in. But maybe we should make it a little more fun" I said grinning evilly.

"How?" he questioned a little scared.

"Well, instead of just me, maybe a few more people should be involved in this best" I smirked. "Sebastian, Simon do you guys want play?"

"Sure" they said at the same time.

"Great! So whoever gets the new girl gets 30 bucks for each player and me" Magnus said clapping.

We shook hands on it and parted ways at the crossroads. I thought about our bet. I would have 90 bucks by Monday. I mean not to sound conceited or anything but seriously who wouldn't want to date me?

Clary's POV

"C'mon Clary" mom said walking into the house. I looked at the house. It was big and a nice light blue color with a cream trim. It was absolutely beautiful. I felt the urge to reach for my drawing pad. However mom chose that moment to remind me that I still had to pick a room.

I ran inside and up the stairs. I was looking for one room in particular. I opened all the doors until I found it, the perfect room.

It had a walk-in closet, a bay window, a queen bed, it's own bathroom and the most important part: a balcony. I looked around even more and noticed that all my boxes were already here. My eyes continued to roam the room until it landed on my bed or rather the note on it.

It read: _Dear Clary,_

_I know how much you love balconies so I made sure your boxes were brought up here. Don't forget to unpack your things, you have school on Thursday though, so don't slack off._

_ I love you so don't beat yourself up so much about the move. It's ok. I'm fine and you're alive and safe. I know you hate yourself and I know you feel regret and guilt but all that matters is that you're alive and that he can't hurt you anymore._

_ Love, Mom_

_P.S. The light in this room is great!_

I laughed reading the last line of course she would notice that. It was one of the first things I realized too. I can't say I'm surprised seeing as we're both artists even though I'm nowhere near as good.

I was smiling until the rest of the letter sunk in. _Great_! I get to start school on Monday! I already don't like Mondays but a new school on Monday is just perfect. Oh well, maybe this school would be the kind where no one would care about me and just leave me alone. Totally isolation may not be fun but it would be better than what happened last ti-NO! I would not let myself think of that. I will never think of it. Mom may think he can't hurt me anymore but he still can, I'm still scared.

The very thought got me so scared I was tilting at the edge of a panic attack. Until a soft knock shook me from my thoughts. "Clary" a soft melodious voice asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mom," I said trying to regain my composure.

"Are you sure? Do you need me to come in?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm alright" I said my voice stronger. My voice must've sounded stronger than I thought because she said, " Well, if you say so. I just came to tell you dinner will be ready in 7 minutes." "Ok. I'll be right there." I replied keep my strong tone.

When I was sure she was gone I ran out to my balcony. I was gasping and trying to draw in as much clean air as possible. When my heart finally started to slow down I slid down to the floor. Once I was positive my head was as clear as I could make it I shakily got up.

I opened my bedroom door when the smell hit me. It was Chicken Cordon Bleu and potato ravioli, my favorite. Once I realized this fact I ran down the stairs almost missing the dinning room. Mom saw this and laughed at me.

After dinner mom decided to go up to her studio and paint. I on the other had decided to pop in a movie to watch. I decided on Zoolander because 1) I needed something funny after my near panic attack and 2) because I love Ben Stiller.

I was just at the part about where Derek was getting brainwashed by Mugatu when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there stood a very beautiful raven-haired girl. She was tall, beautiful, dark eyed, and pale skinned. "Hi!" she said excitedly.

"Hello" I responded startled that I didn't stutter.

"My name is Isabelle Lightwood. I'm your neighbor," she pointed indicating that she lived right next door. "Wow! Finally a girl in the neighborhood! I mean there are only old people and boys on this block! Where are all of the other families with daughters!" she exclaimed. I laughed the look on her face was incredibly funny; it was a mixture of relief, anger, happiness, and curiosity. She heard my laugh and looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, "It's just you sounded so angry about the fact that there were only boys. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I guess I was just so excited to have a friend live so close that I went off on a rant. And besides I wasn't upset that there was only boys" she gave me a wink. "It's just that after awhile they get pretty predictable," she laughed.

I smiled "My name is Clarissa Fray; just call me Clary though."

"It's nice to meet you Clary. I just came over to ask if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow with your parents but when I found out that I finally had a neighbor who was a girl I started to ramble" she admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay" I replied. "And my mom and I would love to come over for dinner."

"Great! Oh I can't wait!" she shrieked happily. Then in mid jump she yelled, "Wait!" I was so shocked I froze. "When are you starting school?" she asked suddenly.

"I start on Monday." I said warily.

"Monday… hmmm…" she said seemingly in thought. "Yes! That means you're the new girl at school! Oh I can't wait to show you around tomorrow!"

Wow! I've never seen someone so excited to show a new kid around. Usually it was met with lots of complaints and distaste. Well I guess Isabelle is just full of surprises.

She looked at her watch and noticed the time "Shoot! I have to tell mom you're coming to dinner." She was about to leave when she spun around and asked "Oh can I come over and visit tomorrow?"

"Sure Isabelle. How about you come over at 4?" I asked unsure.

"Sounds great," she said.

"Great I'll tell my mom," I said turning back into the house.

"Oh and Clary?"

I looked back, "Yes?"

"Call me Izzy. We're friends after all" she said warmly. I saw her wave goodbye as she turned back to her house.

"Bye, Izzy" I said a little stunned. I had a friend already? Much less a friend as beautiful as Izzy. Usually all the pretty girls at school just ignored me or made my life miserable. Maybe, just maybe this school would be different I mused to myself as I went up the stairs.

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**Please Read and Review! **


	2. The Dinner

**Second Chapter! I hope you like it!**

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG! Thank you guys so much for your support! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, A Day To Remember (Great Band I Love Them!), All Time Low or Rockband. **

* * *

Clary's POV

I woke up to cream and mint green walls. Where was I? I was freaking out for a second before I realized where I was. I was in my new rooms at my new house. After I realized that everything that happened last night rushed back to me.

Angel! I jerked myself up and out of bed. Isabelle was coming over today. I quickly glanced over at the time: 11:00. Good. I was afraid I had overslept. I still had plenty of time till Izzy came over. Well, I better start unpacking.

It turns out I didn't have as much to unpack as I thought. I had finished unpacking in 2 hours. So for the remainder of the time I decided to go out and sketch on my balcony. I looked around for something to draw when my eyes landed on a two birds in the tree next to the balcony. They were preening each other and they looked so in love, I was beautiful.

I had drawn for 2 and a half more hours, just losing myself in my art. I finished the birds so I just kept drawing whatever I felt like. I drew two kids playing outside, an old lady sweeping her porch, but after that I just let my hand take over. I looked down at my most recent drawing. It was of a beautiful angel who was protecting a girl. The faces weren't done yet so I couldn't tell who it was but the way he shielded her, I could tell he loved her very much. There was all this love surrounding me. Did the universe hate me? It felt the need to shove how happy love made people when all it did was hurt me.

I glared at my picture but gave up after awhile. What was the use of being angry of something that was my fault? I went back into my room and lied down on my bed listening to If It Means A Lot To You. It calmed me down so when Izzy rang the doorbell I wasn't angry anymore.

I invited Izzy in and we went up to my room. "I am so JEALOUS!" she exclaimed jumping on my bed. "Your room in GORGEOUS!" I smiled at her awe; she looked really funny jumping on my bed. Normally I would mind but I didn't because Izzy felt like the sister I never had. She was looking around my room when all of a sudden she froze.

"What?" I asked worried. "Is that a closet?" she choked out. I nodded and she ran at it full speed. She yanked open the door, took one look inside and shrieked. "What is it" I ran over. She turned to look at me her face dead serious, "You have no clothes!"

"Yes I do look," I said holding up an All Time Low band tee shirt.

"I meant you have no cool clothes. I mean seriously who actually wears this," she said holding up a Rockband shirt.

"Me. And it's not that bad" I defended.

"Clary. I say this because I care, you need HELP! You need more clothes, and I don't mean dorky band shirt I mean clothes that show off your figure and make you look hot" she said looking me in the eye. "Good thing I'm here to help. I, am going to be your fairy godmother and make you look amazing!" she clapped. "To the mall" she pulled me down the stairs.

We were in the car and just about to leave when I said, "Izzy I've got to tell my mom I'm going. I also have to get my phone and wallet." I was stalling for time; Izzy was scary when it came to shopping. "No need, I already texted your mom and I grabbed your phone and wallet" she said tossing me my phone and wallet.

"How. What?" I question surprised. When did she get my wallet? When did she get my phone? When did she text my mom? "Some things are better left unknown," she said cryptically pulling out of the driveway. I opened my mouth then thought better of it. Did I really want to know?

When we got to the mall Izzy dragged me by the wrist into the nearest clothing store. She threw a whole bunch of clothes at me and shoved me into a dressing room. I looked down at the clothes and finally noticed what she gave me. I had 2 dresses, 11 pairs of pants, 7 shirts, 9 skirts, 7 pairs of shorts and something that looked like shoes. I picked up the first dress and put it on. It was bright pink and was way to short. No way was I wearing this. I took it off and threw it at Izzy, who was just outside of my stall. "Clary!" she whined, "This is so cute!" "Maybe to you. But it looks ridiculous on me" I retorted, trying on the next dress. This wasn't actually that bad. It was emerald green and had a scoop neck with a sparkly black belt thing under my bust and it hugged my body in just the right way. I looked good. I took it off and tried on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue off the shoulder top. That looked good on me too. Hmm, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

Once I was done trying on all the clothes Izzy had thrown at I bought all the ones I liked which turned out to be all of them except for that pink dress and the 9-inch heels she insisted I needed. No thank you. I would break my neck. While I was trying on clothes Izzy had already bought some for herself. We followed this routine for about 2 hours. I think we went to just about every store in the mall. I never believed anyone could get tired from shopping but Isabelle clearly took the expression 'Shop till you drop' literally.

By the time we got back to my house I felt like I just ran a marathon. We went up to my room and dropped our bags on the ground and I fell on my bed. "I've never shopped so much in my life," I said wearily. "If you think that was tough you must have been very deprived. That was a just a warm up wait till there's a dance" she said grinning evilly. I don't know if I want to go to a dance anymore. I couldn't imagine shopping anymore than this. I guess I had a 'kill me now look on my face' because Izzy started laughing. I crinkled my nose at her and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Clary. Get ready we have to go- oh hello. I'm sorry. I didn't know Clary had guests over" mom said coming into my room. "Hi. I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Your neighbor. Clary and I just came back from shopping" Izzy said politely. "Well, it's very nice to meet you dear. I was just coming up to tell Clary to get ready for dinner over at our neighbor's house. She can be so forgetful sometimes" mom laughed. "I am not," I protested while she left.

Izzy looked at me and started laughing. I pouted while she got herself under control. "Whatever. Let's just get ready," I grumbled. "Fine. Good thing we went shopping. I kind of forgot" she smiled sheepishly. I grinned, "Now who's forgetful?" I mocked. She laughed, "Let's make you beautiful" she pushed me into the bathroom handing me a bag.

Isabelle's POV

Ms. Fray, Clary and I walked over to my house and rang the bell. As we waited I admired my work. Clary looked good and now she had clothes that showed of her beauty. She still had a few band shirts but I would find a place to hide those. After all that shopping I was happy to see Clary trusted me to choose her outfits. She had on a black off the shoulder shirt with silver designs on the front and back and dark-wash skinny jeans on. Plus she was wearing silver ankle boots too. Yeah, I was good. I started to admire my own outfit. I was wearing a red halter-top and I had on black short-shorts. I was also wearing my 8-inch knee high boots. Oh, yeah I was definitely good.

When mom finally opened the door I could smell the food. Oh it smelled really good. It smelled like homemade pizza, pot-roast, mashed potatoes and green beans. Yum.

"Hello. My name is Mayrse Lightwood. Welcome to Rosenwood. I see you've met my daughter Isabelle. Please come in" mom gestured Ms. Fray and Clary in. "Hello. I'm Jocelyn Fray. This is my daughter Clarissa, she like to be called Clary though. It's nice to meet you. Isabelle is very kind too" Ms. Fray replied smiling. I grabbed Clary and we made our way to the living room while our moms finished talking.

We started talking about our families and hobbies as we sat down on the couch. I found out her dad was dead, that she loved to draw, sing, listen to music and that she did gymnastics when she was little. She found out a lot about me too. Wow, Clary and I were becoming great friends, best friends even. I smiled at the thought. I had a true friend in Clary and I definitely didn't want anything or _anyone _screwing that up.

Clary's POV

Wow. Izzy and I were becoming great friends. She found out about my dad and my hobbies. I don't really tell anyone about him. I found out that she loves shopping, boys, fashion, boys and shopping. Yes boys and shopping was mentioned twice. That's how much she loves them.

We were talking about her dates when she started asking me about my previous dates. I froze. I have been on dates but only one stuck out in my mind. The one _he _took me on. I got scared I was on the edge of having one of my extremely vivid flashbacks. I couldn't have that happen. At least not now, not here. I pushed it back as far as I could and told her about my first date. I went in to detail hoping that would distract her from asking me about more recent ones. I kept going on about dates I had a year or two ago, hoping dinner would be done soon.

Izzy wanted to keep hearing about my dates but I changed the subject when a boy came downstairs. "Hey Izzy, who is that" I asked pointing to the boy who just came down. He had the same dark hair and eyes as Izzy but looked to be about a year older. "Oh, him. That's one of my brothers, Alec. He's a year older than us but he's cool. He's on the basketball and the soccer team. He's nice but he has no style. All he wears are dark colors!" she said exasperated. "Oh how do you live with him" I said in mock horror. "Yeah. Make fun of me but I'm serious. It's a tragedy!" she replied absolutely serious.

I laughed until I remembered something she said. "Wait. Did you say 'one of my brothers'? As in more than one?" I asked curiously. "Yeah. I have two. Alec, and Max. Max is the cute one. He's nine and in that cute dorky phase. He's so sweet and he loves manga, those Japanese comic books," she said. Awww, he sounds so adorable. "He's so cut and sweet but it's too bad he idolizes Jace" she sighed with a slight undertone of irritation and a bit of anger. "Who's that?" I asked. I was curious, what did he do to make Izzy so upset?

However before she could answer we were called over for dinner. Izzy, Alec and I talked about Alicante Public High School during dinner while the adults talked about Angel knows what. We also talked about what people were like around here. I had to check, I didn't want a repeat of the incident. Alec seemed pretty cool, just like Izzy said. They gave advice on who to hang out with and who to ignore. I know I'm probably gonna hang out with Izzy all day but I'll definitely remember who to watch out for.

Isabelle's POV

Clary and her mom went home after the adults finished their talks. She was really awesome and so much fun. Even Alec seemed to like her. I'm sure Max would've too if he'd been here, but he was sleeping over at a friends. She was so nice but I remember what happened when I asked her about dates. She froze, and for a second she had a look of pure terror on her face. She looked so scared I started getting scared too. Then all of a sudden it disappeared. She hadn't acted the same since. "What happened to you Clary?" I asked silently.

Clary's POV

At first I thought I'd hate Rosenwood. I thought it would be the same as the last town but I got to meet Izzy, my new best friend and Alec. The people here seem nice. This is the one good thing that has occurred because of this accident. I think I might be able to finally forget him and that night. I think I might finally be happy here.

Please, whoever's listening please, don't prove me wrong.

* * *

**What is Clary's secret? Why does it haunt her? What does it have to do with her dates? What has Isabelle got against band shirts!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Mondays Suck

**Third Chapter! Woot!**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or Fruit Loops (even though I love them sooooo much!)**

* * *

Clary's POV

_I was surrounded by blackness. Where's the light? Where am I?_

_ I heard someone walk towards me. I sniffed the air. What was that smell? It smelled like burned hair. _

_ For a moment I was confused and then it hit me like a semi-truck. I was back. No. No. NO. I couldn't be back. I escaped. Hadn't I? Right? _

_ I started panicking. What if it was a dream? What if Isabelle and Alec didn't exist? What if I'm still here?_

_ "Clary. There's no need to be scared. I'm here with you. We can be together forever now. No one can stop us," he said. No one can stop us? What does he-OH GOD! NO. I am back._

_ "W-what do you mean?" I whimpered. "I know you were scared. I know you couldn't have done it. So I did it for you. I took you away. Now we can be together," he said caressing my hair. I froze. No! _

_ I was about to move but I lost control of my body. I couldn't think correctly. I couldn't move. Someone help me!_

_ "Clary" he breathed, "I love you. You know? God. I love you." He continued to hug me and caress my hair. His hands slowly moving to my arms. _

_ After what seemed like an hour he spoke. "I'll do anything for you Clary. I'll always be with you. I'll never let you go," he whispered. I shivered. Why does he "love" me so much? Why can't he just leave me alone? Almost as if he were reading my mind he said, "Remember the first time we met? I remember it so clearly. You stunned me. Your beauty was breath taking. It started as a stupid bet but it's become so much more. I love you, Clary. I love you so much, I forgive you for lying."_

_ "What was I lying about" I said, my voice strangely even. He laughed. I suppressed a shudder; that wasn't the laugh of a sane person, it was the laugh of an obsessed person who finally snapped. "You said you didn't want to see me anymore. You said you didn't love me anymore. I knew you were lying. I knew even back then. I know it. Because if you meant it, I wouldn't be able to live. I couldn't have watched in someone else's arms. If I can't have you, no one can" he said the last part darker and more crazed than I had heard anyone speak._

_ He continued to caress my hair but he slowly started kissing my face and hair as well. The whole time whispering "I love you. I love you."_

_ I stayed frozen in place the whole time. Unable to move, unable to breathe. I heard his whispers. I felt his breath on my ear. I felt him stroke my body. I felt it all, still unable to move. Sometimes he would bring out a knife and just run it across my skin. Sometimes it wasn't a knife. It was worse. It was a flame. It was hell. Over and over I had to endure it. Again and again I would have to listen to his words feel his touch smell the flame burning my clothes. _

_ I was trapped with him until I heard it, until I heard them. I was filled with a sudden urge of hope. Saviors! Apparently he heard them too. He suddenly went stiff. I still couldn't see anything but I heard the door open. I heard the shouts to surrender. I heard the struggle. I felt the burn of the flame. I felt being brought to safety. I felt the sting of sun gracing my recently uncovered eyes. I relished in it; in the freedom._

_ I heard the police bring someone out of the warehouse. I turned and saw him. My kidnapper. My nightmare. The boy I rejected. The monster I made._

_ They brought him past me to the police car. He turned towards me and said, "It's not over. I'll come back for you. Nothing can stop me. And If I can't get you I'll take your friend. Remember, I'm doing this because I love you." My eyes grew to the size of saucers. He would go after Izzy! No! The police pushed him in the car roughly. He looked down as the police got in the front seats but as they were about to go I heard his voice. "I'm coming for you Clary. You can't escape me. I'll get you."_

* * *

I shot out of my bed! The sheets were soaked with sweat and tangled around my legs. Fear gripped me as my eyes darted around the room. I was back in my house, the one in Rosenwood. The one 500 miles away from Kirato. That fact comforted me a bit. I looked around and saw the time. 4:00. Great I have 3 hours till I have to start getting ready. I doubt I could return to sleep. Not with the memories waiting for me.

With little choice but much regret I got out of bed. I guess I should take a shower. I reached my bathroom and lost myself in the cold water. There was no way that could have been real. It was just a dream. It started out as a dream but then I got thrown into the memory. Except for that last part. He never said that. It wasn't real. If that last part wasn't real then why do I feel so scared?

I thought on that subject till I realized how long I was in there. I got out and it was 5:10. Great; I still have like 3:00 hours. I walked around and realized I should pack my thing for today. Ugh. It's Monday, I'm starting a new school and I just had a flashback/nightmare. Can this day get any worse?

I finished packing and set out my clothes (which Isabelle had picked out yesterday. After we spent Saturday shopping and lounging by my pool. For some reason we couldn't go to her's. Hmmmm…. I'll have to ask her about that today) for today. I glanced back up at the clock and saw it was 5:45. Jeez. I guess I could go for a run and scope out the town.

After I changed into running shorts and a jacket, it's a little chilly today; I grabbed my keys and took off. I love running. It's so fantastic. Just the feel of wind in my hair and the freedom. It's indescribable. It's my favorite thing after drawing.

I ran for about an hour and was on my way home when I noticed someone behind me. I turned around (still running) and saw a boy about my age with gold-blonde hair and matching eyes. He was quite handsome but I remember seeing flashes of gold and realized he must have been following me. I started freaking out. I don't know him. What if he's planning on kidnapping me? The fear was starting to gnaw at my mind so I did what any terrified person would do. I turned around and ran faster. However as I was a block away I tripped…..and fell on my butt. Real smooth Clary. Real smooth.

I looked behind me and saw the boy coming closer with what looked to be a small smile on his face. Great, not only was he following but he also saw me trip on air. Great!

All fear was gone from my mind but I still got up and started sprinting away, this time out of embarrassment. I ran all the way home and miraculously didn't trip once. Yes!

After I made it in I hopped back up to my room and took another shower. I managed to keep pushing creepy hot guy from my mind the whole time I was in there. He was totally forgotten by the time I got out. As I got to my room I glanced at the clock. 7:00. Perfect.

I finished putting on my clothes and applying my mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss when I saw the clock turn 7:30. I walked down stairs, attempting not to trip over my 2-inch shoes, to get my breakfast. I pulled out my favorite cereal: Fruit Loops and apple juice. Weird breakfast? Maybe. I mean sure most people like their cereal with milk but I'm fine with it dry. I also happen to like apple juice; orange juice just doesn't taste right in the morning. Besides both "fruity treats" should be able to get along.

I ate for a while before wondering where my mom was. I glanced around the kitchen looking for a note until my eyes landed on the fridge. I finished eating and brought my dishes to the sink before reading it.

_Dear Clary,_

_I already went to work. I went to your room to tell you but I saw you went for a run. I know you're probably wondering who's going to drive you to school but do not worry. I worked it out with Mayrse. Alec is going to be driving you, Isabelle and Jace, a family friend to school. _

_ Speaking of school, have fun on your first day to Alicante! I know you'll make a lot of friends and everyone will love you. If you have any trouble call me. I Love You! _

_ ~Love Mom_

I grimaced at the 'everyone will love you' part but quickly shoved the memory away. I want to start the day semi-ok. I was about to grab my stuff when I heard a knock at the door. I guess Izzy's here. I grabbed my bag and adjusted my jacket and opened the door. Izzy looked over my outfit and said, "I do good work." I laughed, she's just so…..Izzy. We walked to the car where I saw Alec and a familiar blonde haired boy. They were talking and laughing but looked up when we came near.

Izzy glared at the boy when he smiled at me. However he soon turned to smirk at her getting Izzy even madder. Alec just rolled his eyes, "Ok guys. Enough with the childish behavior please for just one morning." Izzy rolled her eyes, "C'mon Clary let's just get in the car" she said pulling me towards the car.

"Not gonna introduce us Izzy? It's like you don't trust me. I'm wounded," he said faking pain. Izzy stopped grudgingly. "Jace, Clary. Clary, the most annoying jerk you will ever meet." "Ah, so the running girl has a name. Nice to meet you; are you all right? I saw you're klutz attack" he said, smirking. I blushed. Great, now I have people calling me a klutz. "Yes, I'm fine. It's nice to meet the person who was stalking me during my run" I said without thinking. Did I really just say that? How embarrassing! I looked around to see their reactions. Izzy was snickering, Alec was slightly stunned and Jace looked sort of shocked but covered it up with a smirk, "Good comeback Red."

I pulled Izzy towards the car, and got in. Jace and Alec followed suit. Everyone was still a little stunned. Including me! Oh boy, there goes my day!

It's official. My day is going to suck. Well, if the morning is like this, what can go wrong?

* * *

**Now you know some of Clary's secret! But there's more! Clary you should really stop saying "What could go wrong?" You're jinxing yourself. Let's see how this day will go for her? **

**Please please please please Review! You know you want to! You know you need to!**


	4. School, Yay!

**Sorry for the Wait!**

**I had a lot of stuff to do and I won't bore you by telling you what they are, so...time for thank yous!**

**Thank you: Ashi and Damon Salvatore, mangaka pixie, ,G, gee, runemagic, SimplyLily94, Katy-ne chan, B, AnniaAngele for reviewing!**

**Katy-ne chan: No I'm not...but I should *evil grin* JK.**

**Now to get this off my chest: Dear PhillipJane, You review my 3rd chapter as my 1st one. When you first reviewed I was happy. But your second review hurt my feelings. You're an annoyomous reveiwer so I can't yell at you via PM but honestly that was really men. Kinda crushed my feelings. If you don't like it please don't review or read. I'm not forcing you too and also Yeah she's kinda weak but not totally and wouldn't you be? She was kidnapped for God's sake! So take your mean reviews and never ever post them! You offend me.**

**To other readers: Sorry for the blow up. I was honestly really hurt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI! If I did I wouldn't be writing this and I would have a doll of Jace. C:**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Clary's POV

"C'mon Clary" Izzy yelled, dragging me out from the safety of Alec's car. I winced; she was drawing more unwanted attention to us. "Izzy. Calm down. I won't resist anymore," I said, trying to calm her down. However she just kept pulling on my arm, "Clary! We'll be late!"

"Wait! That's exactly what we want!" she said in a low tone. Oh no…. that doesn't sound good. "And w-why would we want that" I questioned a little afraid. "Because. A) We'll get to miss most of class and not be in trouble. And B) because once we walk through those doors all the attention will be on us!" her smile growing. My eyes widened. More attention? "Ummm, Izzy? How do you know we won't get in trouble for certain? I mean you could have a sub, and what if I have a guide and you're not it?" I ask, hoping we can just get to class. "It won't matter, trust me. And I am your guide your mom told my mom she requested me. There's no getting out of this Clary," she said, and I swear she smiled evilly at me. Help! "Now let's make you look perfect" she dragged me into the bathroom. I guess there's no hope, so I just gave in.

"Perfect!" she cried after what seemed like hours. I opened my eyes. Was I done yet? I turned towards the mirror and gasped. Was that really me? I mean Izzy's clothes made me look good this morning but now I was…. Wow! I tilted my head and saw the beautiful redhead in the mirror do the same. I took that time to examine her. She had bright green eyes fringed with dark lashes and her light green eye shadow made her eyes pop. Her usually untamable red hair cascaded down her back in smooth waves and her usually plain pale complexion was glowing. Even her outfit looked fantastic! She had on a long purple shirt with a studded belt under the bust paired with faded skinny jeans. She also had on black round-toed 2-inch heels and lots of black bracelets and one with a heart. She-I mean, I looked great.

"Briiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg" the bell went off. "Fantastic! I finished you before the bell and all I have to do is a touch up for me! We are so gonna be late" Izzy said extremely happy. I smiled, either she really hated that class or loved making an entrance. I watched her prance around and look for the perfect makeup and jewelry. It was definitely the latter.

Once Izzy finished her makeup we walked towards the office. We walked inside and sat down in the tan upholstered chairs. Izzy looked around the room and grimaced, "They totally need a new interior designer" she whispered. I smothered a laugh, typical Izzy.

"Ah. Miss Fray, welcome! And Miss…. Lightwood? How unusual. What are you doing here? It's only 7:56, surely even you haven't come across Miss Fae yet," a balding man in a grey suit said coming out from a hallway. I glanced over at Izzy, who was this and who was Miss Fae? "Not yet Mr. Birch. I was just showing my friend Clary here where the office was, so she could pick up her schedule. And I can't help it if Kaelie is just annoys me" she replied. "Well then, do come in Miss Fray" Mr. Birch said motioning me to go in to his office. I stood up and walked hesitantly into the principal's office.

He walked in after me and closed the door. "Now Miss Fray, Miss Lightwood is your friend is she not?" he questioned sitting behind his desk. "Yeah. Isabelle is great" I replied. Where was this going? "Good. Good." He mumbled to himself. O…..k…..? "From what I can tell you had quite excellent grades at your previous school so your transferring in the middle of the school year will be no problem. I'm just concerned about if you want to join a sports team. Most have already been picked but I suppose if you explain to the coach you could join. Also we have quite an excellent Art room and we have plenty of supplies too. Your mother said you would like that. I don't think you'll have any problems academically or socially if Miss Lightwood is your guide. I do worry about your emotional readiness though. I heard from your mother a bit about your situation so if you have to leave a class at any point you can and I will cover you. You can also come talk to me or the nurse or a teacher about anything. We wo-" I cut him off. "I get it. I've had this conversation before. Please Mr. Birch can we just move on" I said quietly. He regarded me for a second before nodding, "Then I think that Miss Lightwood is getting a little tired of waiting. Let's get your schedule now," he said walking to the door.

3rd Person

They walked out the door and to the secretary who greeted them with a smile. That smile died however when she felt the tension in the air. Clary noticed this and gave a small smile. She hated making others uncomfortable. "Here you are dearie," she said in a sweet tone. Clary accepted it and mumbled a quiet apology. The apology went unnoticed by the Principal but the secretary heard and said, "Your very welcome dear. My name is Mrs. Avenhall. If you ever need someone to talk to I'll be happy to listen. Welcome to the Eagle Nest Clarissa." Clary looked slightly startled by the kindness but recovered enough to say, "Thank you . And you can call me Clary."

Clary walked into the sitting room where she left Izzy, in a hurry to escape the Principal. She did not want any reminders of the incident. The two girls walked out to their next class, one listening to the other complain about furniture and clothes. In their haste to get out the missed the principal's quiet, "Please, Miss. Lightwood, fix that broken child."

Clary's POV

Izzy and I ran out of the office. It was 8:16 and we were walking to my locker. Apparently I had the one right next to Izzy and some girl named Maia. Izzy said she's super nice and pretty but her only flaw is her taste in clothes. Which in Izzy-speak loosely translates into she wears a lot of band t-shirts and she doesn't have any heels. I laughed but quickly smothered it when Izzy glared at me. "I'm serious. She wears a band shirt at least once a week. AND she doesn't have ANY heels!" she said dead serious.

"Sacrilege!" I said in mock horror.

"It's not a laughing matter. It's horrible!" she said. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. She sent me a scalding look, "Whatever. Let's get to homeroom…or whatever we have left of it," she said slyly. Man, she really hates that class. "Wait. Show me your schedule so I can see what classes I have to show you to" she said.

_Clary's Schedule:_

Homeroom: Mr. Vehaysher, Room: 130

1st Period: Spanish 2, Mrs. Debuant, Room: 234

2nd Period: AP History: American History, Mrs. Hienzaki, Room: 216

3rd Period: AP English, Ms. Kikante, Room: 312

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: AP Biology, Mr. Block, Gymnasium

6th Period: Geometry, Mr. Veezart, Room: 318

7th Period: AP Art, Mr. Caverntali, Room: 217

8th Period: P.E, Mr. Jerry, Room: 146

A Week: HR, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8

B Week: HR, 2,1,3,4,7,6,5,8

C Week: Elective Week

Homeroom: Mr. Vehaysher, Room: 130

1st Period: Choir, Ms. Francante, Room: 258

2nd Period: AP Art, , Room: 217

3rd Period: Drama, Mrs. Rivers, Room: 171

4th Period: P.E/ Club, Mr. Block, Gymnasium

"Wow! You're pretty smart," she said in awe. "I had a lot of time to study" I blushed. I didn't add in the fact that after the incident I spent hours in my room and worked on art or studied when I got home and when I didn't sleep. "Well I have every class with you except Art and Spanish. Why didn't you take French?" she asks puzzled. I hesitated, should I tell her I was already fluent in French and I spent hours on end studying to get out of having class with _his_ friends? No. Definitely not. "I speak fluent French so Spanish was easy to pick up" I smiled at her. I felt bad for lying to my new best friend but she couldn't know. She couldn't.

"You're helping me with my French. You have no choice," she said smiling evilly. I laughed, she was so…. Izzy! "I couldn't let my best friend fail could I?" I asked smiling. Wait! Best friend? I only met her 3 days a go but…we really became fast friends. "Yep! As my best friend you must help me so I don't fail and turn to a life of crime" she said dramatically. "I know why you're in Drama," I said giggling. We walked past locker 288, my new locker and headed off to class.

* * *

We approached the door and a wave of anxiety hit me. What if they don't like me? What if they hate me? Izzy turns to me and says, "Just a warning but, Kaelie is a bitch but everyone else if friendly and if Aline hits on you brush it off, she does that to everyone. So c'mon let's blow their minds." I smile albeit a bit nervously in response. She pushes open the door. Time to face the music.

"Miss. Lightwood. How nice of you to finally join us. Is there a reason why you're 31 minutes late?" Mr. Vehaysher questions. "Yup," Izzy says happily, "I was showing Clary to the office and Mr. Birch was talking to her. She's our new student isn't that great" she says grinning even more. She's having way too much fun with this. Mr. Vehaysher looks at me and motions, "Well you might as well introduce yourself Miss…" "Fray," I say, "Thank you," I say stepping up to the front of the room.

"My name is Clarissa Fray. Just call me Clary though. I like Art, English and Track. It's nice to meet you," I said, semi-confidently. "Ok. Miss. Fray you ma sit next to Miss. Lightwood" Mr. Vehaysher said pointing to the second left most seat in the middle row.

I walked over to my seat and sat down. I was getting out my sketchbook and pencil when I heard someone say, "You just can't stay away can you, Red?" I froze and turned. It was Jace. "Oh stalker boy. No I just _can't _resist you," I said sarcastically. I can't believe I just said that. I was just planning on rolling my eyes but instead I opened my mouth. Why, does my body hate me? "I knew it. I'm irresistible. I can see you're feisty as ever. Maybe your name should be Fireball. Hmm… it has a nice ring to it" he mused. "I have a name you know. You could just call me that." I responded dryly. "Nope. Fireball just seems to suit you best" he said smiling. I rolled my eyes great. A nickname from the super egotistical Greek god himself. Wait! Greek god? Well he is gorgeous; I have to give him that but his ego is definitely a deal breaker. His smile got larger and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. I looked away and as my gaze swept the classroom I saw someone glaring at me. Great it hasn't even been 5 minutes and I've made an enemy and been given a nickname by the King Egos himself.

Well it could be worse I suppose. Now that those 2 things have happened what else could go wrong?

* * *

**Why does Clary keep saying that? What does Izzy have against band t-shirts? What other questions will I keep asking?**

**No answers for those Sorry!**

**Clary's First Day of School Outfit: .com/arhtt-clarys_first_day_school_outfit/set?id=24001043**

**Isabelle's First Day of School Outfit: .com/arhtt-clarys_first_day_school_outfit/set?id=24001043**

**I promise to put more Jace and the Bet in the next chapter.**

**Please Review though...You know you want to. You know you need to. Please! REVIEW!**


End file.
